Sweet Dreams and Bad Breath
by Diamondvalkyria
Summary: Renzo wakes up in the Okumura's dorm room, and gathers some bits and pieces of the night before. Rin/Renzo, fluff.


It was weird, sometimes, how things could escalate to such a point that neither of the involved parties had no recollection of exactly how it happened. As Renzo peeked one eye open, a quick glance of his surroundings revealed that this was not his own dorm room. Rather, it belonged to the Okumura twins. He remembered going to spend the night with Rin- Yukio had been called to Kyoto on some kind of "official exorcist business" along with Shura, and neither of them seemed particularly willing to divulge any details- which was fine with Renzo. As much as another trip back home would have been nice, having to work through it was another matter entirely; recounting the King of Rot incident still gave him the creeps. Rin, however, was less than pleased, so the pink-haired young man had volunteered to stay the night.

Any attempts to turn the simple sleepover into something more exciting were shut down by Yukio, of course. No girls, no loud music…it wasn't like there was anybody to disturb! Still, rules were rules, and if they broke them, the younger sibling promised that there would be consequences.

Still, none of it added up to why Renzo was laying in Rin's bed. But before he could think about it any further, the smell of something delicious cooking down below wafted up through the floorboards. Suddenly renewed, the developing Aria hopped out from under the covers, only to be accosted by the cold of the dorm that wrapped itself around him like a blanket. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to resist the urge to jump right back into bed. His nipples had perked up from the frigid atmosphere, pressing against the bottom of his arms.

Wait…why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Or pants? The only thing _not _exposed to the cold was his most sensitive body part, which were covered by a pair of bright pink boxer-briefs.

_Rin didn't even bother to cover his mouth, bursting into laughter at the sight of the other boy's underwear. The pink was enough- it matched his hair perfectly- but the real icing on the cake was the giant cartoon kitty head that was plastered on the butt cheeks. 'Bonjour, Chat' was a toy line from France that had managed to make it worldwide, and the anthropomorphic calico had become popular with girls all over._

"_Sh-shut up!"_

"_Are you kidding?! Aren't those for girls?!" The half-demon's laughter continued, making Renzo start to flush._

"_They were a gift from an old girlfriend!"_

Finally dressed in the clothes he had worn last night (his pajamas seemed to be AWOL, but he swore that he brought them…) Renzo made his way downstairs. The t-shirt and uniform pants weren't the warmest of clothes, but they would be enough to protect him from winter's vengeful weather. Padding his way down into the dining room, he gave a quick look around. Empty, but the smell had gotten stronger. Continuing on into the kitchen, he finally spotted Rin, who looked hard at work making breakfast: his hair was held back with a clip, and a facial expression that was normally reserved for the utmost concentration.

However, the half-demon who vowed to defeat Satan seemed to perk up at Shima's entrance, waving him over.

"Morning! You gotta try this!" He called, his smile wide and revealing the elongated fangs.

Padding over, Renzo leaned forward and took a sip from the white plastic spoon. "Mm…Sukiyaki for breakfast?"

"Sukiyaki is good any time!"

_Renzo pulled back from the kiss, wriggling his nose a little. He was kneeling across from Rin, whose back was pressed up against the wall. Shima's hands rested on his thighs for balance, almost touching his knees._

"_Did you eat sukiyaki before I came over…?"_

"_What's wrong with sukiyaki?!" He asked defensively._

"_Your breath smells like onions and beef." Renzo said, reaching into his pocket and groping around until he found a package of gum, taking out a stick and holding it out for his friend to take. "Here. Girls won't want to kiss you if your mouth smells bad."_

Smiling, the boy just shook his head.

"It's really good. Just like everything you make." Renzo straightened himself out, rubbing the back of his head. It was natural to eat your favorite food whenever you could, he supposed, especially when living around someone as strict as Yukio. Shrugging, he slipped back out of the kitchen to sit at one of the tables. Kuro was curled up in the center, his tails flicking idly. His index finger trailed over the Cait Sith's spine, back and forth until a plate was dropped down in front of him. A moment later the other plate was set down across the table, and even a tiny one for Kuro, who jumped up eagerly and trotted to the opposite end for his share.

"Is it okay for him to eat this…?" Renzo questioned.

"Yeah! Kuro eats nothing but human food!" Rin said, pulling out his chair and dropping into it. Shima just shrugged his shoulders, watching the feline dig into his morning meal. He seemed perfectly healthy, and the split in his tail indicated that he was no ordinary house cat, so in the end it didn't bother him much at all.

A few moments passed, which quickly turned into a few minutes. Shima hadn't spent them eating, but rather, watching his friend eat with that gusto he put into everything- except maybe his homework. Watching someone attack food with such ferocity was a little embarrassing to watch for others, but Renzo thought of it more as endearing. Every goofy thing the half-demon did put him at ease in some way or another. Moreso than usual, anyway. He was pretty lax to begin with.

"Is something wrong? You haven't eaten yet." Rin's voice brought him out of his thoughts, pink head bobbing as if he'd been awoken from a nap.

"Ah, no, it's fine." He smiled politely, lifting his spoon and taking a bite, the taste alone filling him with a warmth he had only experienced last night. Leaning over the table, Renzo pressed their lips together, giving a polite chuckle.

"Girls won't want to kiss you if your breath smells bad."


End file.
